ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cartoon Nickelodeon Christmas Spectacular!
''The Cartoon Nickelodeon Christmas Spectacular! '' is a 2-hour Christmas special that premiered on Cartoon Nickelodeon on December 24, 2019. Synopsis Lincoln and friends decide to host a Christmas Special, however the villains have other plans. Songs # Just One Person - Everyone # Sleigh Ride - Lincoln Loud #Let it Snow - Lola Bunny #This Christmas - Ash Anderson #Feliz Navidad - Vinicius, Tom and Manuel Garcia #Do You Hear What I Hear - Abed Koona #The Villains Song - The Villains TV Series That Participated Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rugrats/''All Grown Up!'' * Rocko's Modern Life * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Angry Beavers * CatDog * Invader Zim * The Fairly OddParents * My Life as a Teenage Robot * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * Gatopardos the Cheetah * Back at the Barnyard * Warrior Kickbutts * Mittens the Cat * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Terrytitans * The Loud House * Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast! * ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' * Occhi Rossi * Butch Hartman's Mario * The Modifyers * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * Ash: Protector Of The Underworld * The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed * Hey Arnold! Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls * Ed Edd n Eddy * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Crane * Regular Show * Ben 10 series * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Squirrel Boy * Butch Hartman's WolfBoy * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Chronicles of Juniper Lee * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Steven Universe * The Cryptids * Uncle Grandpa * Clarence * We Bare Bears * Pupz * Mighty Magiswords * Eric and Claire * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series * Apple & Onion * Craig of the Creek * Summer Camp Island * Villain Academy Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes * Tiny Toon Adventures * Animaniacs * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Duck Dodgers * The Looney Tunes Show * Freakazoid! * Teen Titans * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy: Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Scooby-Doo series ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** The Scooby-Doo Show ** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bunnicula * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * Butch Hartman's Collin the Speedy Boy * Anna and The Space Rangers * The Adventures of Sally Brown * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy * The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man * Storks: The Series * Mobs * The Doggies * Five Nights at Freddy's * The Pet Adventures of Lego * The Lego Batman Show Transcripts The Cartoon Nickelodeon Christmas Spectacular!/Transcript The Best Christmas Blooper Ever (At Least In Cartoon Nickelodeion History...We Think)/Transcript Trivia * Even though it is present day, The Nicktoon High Students Make An Apperance In This Special Category:Christmas Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Musicals